User talk:Abetakaya
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ARC Academy High School page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 22:18, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Out of Curiosity Hello! Just wondering if you have plans on adopting this wiki (In case you have no idea what 'adopting' is, you can check it here). XD It seems that the admins are inactive here and this wikia needs a lot of updates to be done (contents, templates etc). *sweatdrops* Chixm8 (talk) 05:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Whew~ :)) It's good thing then. I was planning to adopt this before but I ended up neglecting this wiki after I started working on Baby Steps wiki. *looks at the abandoned templates I made* *sweatdrops* Feel free to ask me if you have inquiries (especially on the templates I've made here. I was totally a newbie here when I made those so ... ^^;;;;). I'll try my best to help you. :Dv PS: Feel free to contribute in Baby Steps wiki as well. :D Chixm8 (talk) 02:41, August 5, 2015 (UTC) In case you have not seen it yet, there is already a reply regarding to the adoption request. Since you and YumekoChanny request for adoption (sorry, partly my fault. I did not check that you have already requested >_>;;;;), the staff gives a suggestion of co-adopting the wiki instead so it is actually a good option for both of you. :D Also, I guess you need to participate in this thread as well so you two can come up with the decision regarding on adopting the wiki. Either way, if one has become a bureaucrat, s/he has the powers to promote someone into an admin (sysop) and/or bureaucrat. XD Sorry if it sounds I am meddling on this issue. ^^;; Chixm8 (talk) 08:53, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:55, September 2, 2015 (UTC)